


Missing You

by fivu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivu/pseuds/fivu
Summary: Dominic is away from Hereford for two days, but Marius can't stop thinking about him.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is reeeaaally short!! Sorry for that!!! Just had random inspiration to write it!  
> I hope you all enjoy. Marius misses his Dominic 

**_“I’ll be away for two days.”_ **

 

It sounded shorter when he said it. Two days was beginning to feel like an _eternity._

As Marius lay in his bed, curled up on his side, his mind brought up Dominic again. They’d been crushing on each other for years, but neither of them had seen through the veils that the other had put up. But now, they were finally a couple.

_ Damn, we were really just  _ that  _ oblivious, huh? _

He heaved a long, drawn out sigh, blinking a few times. It was the dead of night, but he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about him -  _ about Dominic.  _ His body, his face, his eyes, his voice, his  _ touch. _ It was all intoxicating to Marius - he let out another breath, closing his eyes slowly and reaching a hand into his boxers.

He grabbed at himself, working his palm up and down the shaft to get himself harder. Dominic’s image kept popping into Marius’ mind, but this time, he didn’t feel embarrassed. No, he felt confident again. They were together now, and their relationship had them already enjoying each other in sex. Perhaps it was Marius’ high libido, or Dominic’s eagerness to tease Marius and see him squirm, but they both knew what it was. As the word popped in his mind, it made Marius feel _really_ cheesy.  
_Love._

Well, that and two years of sexual frustration.

Marius picked up his pace, his breathing picking up. His erection was finally hardening as he pumped, hand tightening even more as he worked towards finishing. He kept his eyes closed, imagining Dominic there alongside him, laying with him. That was always one of Marius’ favorite things - Dominic just laying with him. It was a reassurance, a way for Marius to pull himself back to reality and remember that Dominic would always be there for him.   
_Until the end of the line._ _  
_ He gasps as he feels that building up inside, his climax slowly approaching. His breath is quick now as he works his hand rapidly, rubbing himself harder and harder.   
__“D…. Dom…” He breathes, in between pants. His eyes screw shut and his jaw clenches as his finally climax hits him, toes curling as his hand doesn’t stop moving through his orgasm.   


_ “D-Dominic...!” _

 

As he rides out the shockwaves of his rather messy finish, he pants, letting his muscles relax. He leans his lead down against his pillow, staring up at the ceiling.  
_Maybe it_ is _frustration…_

_ But I’d like to think it’s love. _   



End file.
